


thinking about it

by mytholora (shipsinkandsails)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsinkandsails/pseuds/mytholora
Summary: mina thinks a lot about jeongyeon. drabble.





	

Mina doesn’t think much of it when Jeongyeon stands beside her more, holds her hand and grins so wide mina feels her heart splutter uselessly.

She brushes it off easily, the way they somehow always make eye contact, even if they’re separated by 7 bodies, all moving and singing and _wow has performing on stage ever been this fun?_

It can’t be, Mina convinces herself, not Jeongyeon, of all people _._ Not the same Jeongyeon who makes her feel like she’s an expanding galaxy in all of its silence every time her short hair brushes against her shoulder.

_No_ , she tells herself.

There’s nothing there.

Jeongyeon looks up at her again from across the dinner table and puckers her lips teasingly and Mina feels that quick flash of desire to press her lips against Jeongyeon’s and it’s all so stupid because Jeongyeon’s probably joking and here she is, dreaming about a kiss, two kisses, muffled gasps, soft moans and _goddamn it mina get yourself together._

Jeongyeon keeps making kissy faces that Mina’s sure is supposed to look weird but it only looks cute because it’s Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon.

Mina thinks a lot about Jeongyeon.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i dont even know what i wrote im so sleepy and im new to jeongmi (and twice in general) so hi


End file.
